Ain't No Kiddie Ride
|image = |caption = Candace freaks out while riding the boy's modified kiddie ride. |season = 2 |production = 225B |broadcast = 92 |story = Jennifer Keene Martin Olson |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = April 16, 2010 |international = Early 2010 (Disney XD UK & Ireland) September 17, 2010 (Disney Channel UK) |xd = February 20, 2010 |pairedwith = "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" }} Phineas and Ferb decide to trick out the kiddie rides in front of the Tri-State Mart. Determined to bust them, Candace sits in a rocket ride so it can’t go anywhere until Mom shows up. Needless to say, the ride shoots off and Candace ends up on a high-flying rocket across Danville. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to leave behind a legacy by burning his name into the atmosphere using his “ozone deplete-inator.” Episode Summary Linda arrives with her children at the mall. Candace rushes in to purchase some high-gloss lipstick, while Phineas and Ferb pick out some back-to-school clothes, which are identical versions of the clothes they're already wearing. Linda gives them a pile of quarters so that they can play at the arcade, and heads off to find Candace. As the boys walk off with their money, they spot a line of coin-operated kiddie rides, one of which is a red rocket that Phineas particularly loved when he was younger. He reminisces about him and Ferb flying around outer space on the rides, though his memories are a bit over-romanticized. He wants to make the rides live up to his memories, although a conveniently-timed repairman tells them to enjoy the rides while they can, because they're going to be trashed later. Perry enters his lair through the arcade, where Baljeet and Buford can be seeing playing Dance Dance Revolution, and receives his mission. Monogram feels disgusting, because he doesn't have any deodorant. Carl tells him he can't smell a thing because he was born without nostrils, which highly intrigues Monogram. Doofenshmirtz walks to the diner near his home, but he can't pick up his sandwich order - whole wheat on rye - because the waitress keeps mispronouncing his name. He leaves angrily, vowing to make them remember his name. To that end, he bought up all the cans of aerosol deodorant, bug repellent, and hairspray in the Tri-State Area so that he could burn his name into the ozone layer. Back at the mall, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet join the boys as they unveil their souped-up kiddie rides. Buford, the self-proclaimed judge of the 'coolness' of the ride, hops into the red rocket, inserts a quarter, and shoots off into the atmosphere. As he touches back down to Earth, Candace comes rushing up to the group in anger. She sits in the red rocket ride, so that the evidence of the boys' activity would stay until their mother comes by. Buford slyly flips in a quarter in an effort to have a little fun at Candace's expense. She is then sent flying down the street. The kids then hop into an assortment of kiddie rides, which have also been tricked out by Phineas and Ferb, and fly after her as the song "Ain't No Kiddie Ride" plays. As Candace flies through a barn, Baljeet's ride stops running, since his ride time had expired. He then spends the rest of the episode trying to get the machine to accept a dollar bill by smoothing it out. When Candace reaches Danville Canyon, the rocket stops flying since her ride time has expired. She plummets to the bottom of the canyon, screaming that she hasn't got any money to re-fuel the ride. Ferb does a quick robot dance to get a quarter from some tourists. He then promptly shoots it into the rocket's coin acceptor, thereby saving Candace from crashing at the last possible second. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz tries to crush Perry with a giant robotic hand, although he should be launching his aerosol-themed scheme. Candace ends up destroying the robotic hand with her red rocket. Perry takes the fallen arm and smacks Doofenshmirtz with it, knocking him into the aerosol cans and then into his slicked-up pitfall trap. Finally, Isabella catches the rocket with a lasso, and the kids all return to the mall. Just then, the repairman comes back and hauls off the souped-up rides, replacing them with new rides that are identical to their predecessors. Candace comes back with her mom, though her busting plot is once again foiled as she rocks on the slow-moving kiddie ride. Baljeet finally gets his kiddie ride to accept the dollar bill by having it ironed, but both the ride and the ironing board shoot off down the street, causing him to become thoroughly frustrated. Songs *''Ain't No Kiddie Ride (song)'' End Credits A replay of Ain't No Kiddie Ride (song) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry drives a racing video game into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz walks to the diner! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Candace is actually in Doofenshmirtz's lair for a couple of seconds. * This episode reveals that Carl was born without nostrils (which is ironic, due to his voice being rather nasally). *This episode airs in Australia under the name "The Ride at Tri-State Mart". *The street performer from Squirrels in My Pants can be seen as Candace is launched from the rocket. Errors * When Buford puts the quarter in the kiddie ride, he doesn't push the red button but the kiddie ride launches. * When Buford flies into space, it appears that he departed from the Indian Ocean, near Africa. But really, it should be North America. * Had his plan gone through, Doofenshmirtz's name would actually be spelled backwards. * When the kids are chasing after Candace in one scene it shows Phineas driving by in the lead then he drives by again following the others. * Buford is able to breathe in space even though you need a spacesuit to breath in space. * Doofenshmirtz's order is "Whole wheat on rye". This means his sandwich is three slices of bread. This could be that he likes those kinds of sandwiches. Continuity *Superduper Mega Superstore makes an appearance. ("Vanessassary Roughness") *The robot in Phineas's memory resembles a robot that appeared in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *This is the 3rd episode to mention summer ending. ("Rollercoaster", "I, Brobot") *The dryer repair man from "Out of Toon" makes a reappearance, only with a different voice. *Phinedroids and Ferbots can be heard when Ferb is dancing. *When Ferb activates Candace's rocket, the time traveling music from "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" is heard in the background. Allusions *Buford and Baljeet can be seen playing a Dance Dance Revolution-style game. *Nostradamus, the famous astrologer predicting the future, is mentioned twice in the episode. *Danville Canyon looks like Springfield Gorge from the Simpsons, also from the Road Runner cartoons. *'Indiana Jones': When Perry is being chased by Dr.D with his Giant Mechanical Hand, Perry throws his hat over the hand, slides under and then catches it on the other side. *The battle with the giant hand might be a reference to the Super Smash Brothers series. One of the bosses in that series is a giant hand. Coincidentally, one of Master Hand's attacks consists of him walking across the floor in much the same way as Doofenschmirtz's mechanical hand. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes